The Archer Origins
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: "My name is Arthur King, after six years of being trapped on an hellish island, I have come back to Bludhaven with only one goal, to save my city. But to do so, I must be someone else, I must be...something else." The prequel to The Redemption, Arthur King has come home to Bludhaven to save it from the criminals that control it, but conspiracy awaits after six years of being away.


**Okay, so after some consideration, I decided to do an origins story to my character that I used in _The Redemption_ Arthur King, I will warn you now, please at least read up to Chapter 6 of the story I mentioned, this contains MAJOR spoilers to the story and I don't want you guys having a ruined experience when you read it, now if you read that far, feel free to read this as well, I don't think you will be disappointed. Also, this will not have any of the Arrow characters in it aside from Malcolm Merlyn and some others. All of the characters in this story belong to DC comics aside from Nick Merlyn and a few others.**

His feet took him as fast as they could, he leapt over the body of a full oak tree, the rest of his surroundings were nothing but trees, the greens and orange of the leaves on the ground and in the air, the occasional glances of sun through the canopy above his head.

The light at the end of the tunnel, in the old days when he was a child, the story always was that when you died…it was like crossing a dark tunnel and there was a light at the end, he felt like dying, six years of living where he was cost him everything he had and everything he hoped to have, though as he burst through the forest, his feet touching the sand his eyes catching his target, a silver colored frigate was off the coast, a hand went to his back which held a birch made quiver with wooden arrows, he primed an arrow on the curved wood bow and fired it straight into the air.

Its target was a series of mesh spheres which were hit and immediately exploded and went off in a chain, his eyes looked out at the crashing waves at the shoreline to see the boat turning toward him, he smiled and stepped out onto the beach toward the explosion.

As the boat began to dock, the people began to look at the buildings, what appeared to be beautiful Greek design were burned, most of them were missing various pieces of them, roofs, walls and some were just completely destroyed.

* * *

He was pulled aboard and onto the deck, the men and women on the boat watched him with curiosity as a man approached him, he was American with short salt and pepper colored hair and beard, a brown vest covered his dark gray t-shirt with black cargo pants.

"Good morning and welcome to the Hanau Hou. My name is Captain Richard Dare. Do you want to tell us your name? I assume you were on Atlantic eight-two-six."

The man, his body was toned and tanned, a gray hood concealed his face, his beard was long going down to the beginning of his chest, his hair was tied back "You know what's funny? The only time you need a name is when you're in trouble." He looked up "So am I in trouble?"

"No," Dare squatted down "we know your plane has been missing since two thousand and five and we finally managed to find the black box on. All I need to know is your name so we can contact where you were from."

"Contact Marcia King in Bludhaven, just say you found him…and she'll know the rest."

Dare nodded and placed a hand on the communication expert's shoulder as the man they found looked out at the ocean, his eyes hazed over as he thought to when he first landed on the island…to when the six years of Hell began."

* * *

_2005_

Nicholas Merlyn looked out over the window of Atlantic flight 826, his eyes watched the lights below as he held a phone to his ear.

"Hi Mom, yeah we took off fine, I should be back in Bludhaven in a few days, yeah…" he looked out as lighting was flashing in the clouds "I have a feeling we're going to be landing due to the storm hitting the coast, I'll call you in the morning."

Of course, as he hung up his cell phone that the woman he spoke with wasn't his mother…well, at least not biologically, he never knew who his real parents were, he was adopted by a woman named Marcia King, the district attorney of Bludhaven and her husband Warren adopted him at a very early age, he knew they loved him and he knew the truth, Warren didn't have an active system so he and Marcia were looking to adopt and luckily, they chose him.

He felt the plane began to shake under his feet, he had been travelling out to the west coast toward Peru to follow a lead, in his recent years after college, he had begun to look for a lead to his parents and it failed, so now he was heading back to Bludhaven to go home and spend time with his mother.

"_Don't worry passengers, we're experiencing some turbulence. We're going to be landing in Coast City for the night and pick up when the storm lets up."_

Nick relaxed in his seat, a sigh escaped his lips when he suddenly felt the plane move again, he felt his hands unconsciously grip the arms of the chair as the plane began to move quickly, people were flying, luggage was flying out of the compartments, and the last thing he saw was a bright light.

* * *

_2011_

The taxi cab was driving up toward his home in Avalon Hill, Bludhaven his eyes looked onto the house, it was a two story house though it looked like it was the same as when he left six years ago, paneling and stone halves, blue shudders and a dark blue door with a two sided garage, as the cab pulled up, Nick climbed out of the car as the driver proceeded to take his luggage.

"No." He took the handle first "I got it." He quickly paid him and walked down the recently restored driveway to the front door.

The door opened and Marcia stood in the door way, her brown hair was graying with a few wrinkles on her face but her thin lips curved into a warm smile with tears streaming down her face as she walked over to her son and gently hugged him, there were no words spoken but he knew only one thing, he was home and that was where he was going to stay.

"I lost your father…I couldn't lose you too."

"You didn't lose me…It just took me awhile to get home."

"Well, now you know my feelings…"

"You're never going to fly again?" Nick grinned

"You know it. Now come on inside, dinner will be ready soon." Marcia smiled

The night led into a tossing and turning pattern as he kept sleeping a sleepless sleep, his eyes would open and then close, he would drift for a few minutes and then he would be up again.

His mind kept flashing, flashing back to that awful event that would lead to him winding up to where he was for six years.

* * *

_2005_

He slowly came to, the first thing he could smell was smoke and where there was smoke….there was fire.

As he began to stand, his body wasn't agreeing with him as he fell back onto the sandy shore again, he didn't know what happened but as he flipped over, he got his answer, half of the plane was in the ocean and was slowly sinking, he didn't know where the aft section of the plane was, but he didn't care…he was alive and that was all that mattered.

What he saw next caught him off guard, an arrow flying near his face drew him back to the world, his eyes went wide as he began to back away only to hit a tree trunk, and soon, he was face to face with tall, muscular women, arrows pointed at his face.

Another woman approached him, her eyes looking him over as she drew the sword from her belt "Take him to the Queen." The butt of her weapon slammed into his head

The last thing he felt was being dragged away and the sand clinging on his pants.

**Okay, I hope everyone has a happy new year, consider this my gift to you all!**


End file.
